


Pretty boy

by darus_rovia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Make Up, Oneshot, Rick and Daryl are married, Short & Sweet, daryl in make up, judith is 15, rickyl household, she likes make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Judith Grimes, a teenager who likes make up and decides to make Daryl look beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and fluffy but I hope you enjoy. Grown men in make up is a slight kink for my gay ass.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated!

"Daryl?" Rick called, "you here?"

The sheriff stood in their home entrance. He saw nobody in the kitchen or living room. He sighed as he took his uniform jacket off and unlaced his work boots. Atlanta heat was making Rick's back covered in sweat, his uniform shirt glued to his body.

He heard soft giggling in his teenage daughter's room, along with masculine huffs. Rick walked down the hall and opened Judith's door to a happy view.

His husband and daughter sitting on her bed, Judith putting make up on Daryl's face. The man turned to Rick, giving him a glare.

"Not a word, Grimes" Daryl growled.

Rick did everything not to start laughing. "Judith, wha- what are you doing to paps?" he snickered.

"I wanted to try few new make up things, it's easier to put it on someone else" Judith shrugged her slim shoulders as she continued putting eyeliner.

"How about you take a break, honey? Go put the oven on, I'll start making dinner soon" Rick ordered.

Judith smiled, "Okay. I'm done anyway" the girl said and left her room.

It left the two men in the room. Daryl stood up, flashing those fake eyelashes. He had all the foundation on, sweet manly eyebrows drawn, winged eyeliner with reddish eye shadow, his lips looked so full and beautiful and he even had blush on.

Rick covered his mouth with his hand. "You look- so-"

"I will divorce you" Daryl grunted, looking into the mirror.

"Was gonna say beautiful" Rick grinned, "you look hot"

Daryl snorted, "Yeh, right"

"I'm serious, pretty boy. Kind of turns me on" Rick smirked.

Daryl looked to his husband. "Oh yeah?"

"Maybe.. could you keep it on through dinner?" Rick asked. "After I'll show you how beautiful you look"

"You filthy bastard" Daryl said with smug smile on.

"Well, I don't come home and see you in make up that often" Rick grabbed Daryl's arms and pulled him closer. "Might as well make it... hotter"

"Oh yeah?" Daryl grinned, blinking those beautiful blue eyes. "Ye wanna see me with smuged lipstick? Messy eyeliner?"

"Hell yeah, I do" Rick purred, connecting his lips with Daryl's.

"Can you not do that in _my_ room?" Judith asked, breaking the heated moment.

"Might as well go to our bedroom and see" Rick whispered, in Daryl's ear, leaving the room.


End file.
